1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a method of repairing the same, and particularly, to a TFT substrate and a method for repairing a TFT substrate with IPS (In Plane Switching) wide viewing angle technology and a TFT substrate with FFS (Fringe Field Switching) technology.
2. Related Art
Usually, LCD (Liquid crystal display) panels include a TFT substrate, a color filter substrate, and an LC layer sandwiched between the two substrates. With a voltage applied, the liquid crystal molecules therebetween may twist to allow light passing or not so as to display images. However, the twisted nematic mode for controlling liquid crystal molecules is adopted by the conventional LC panels, which has a problem of narrow viewing angle. That is, the images displayed by the LCD panel with the twisted nematic mode have different qualities from different view angles.
Therefore, the technologies of IPS (In Plane Switching) wide viewing angle and FES (Fringe Field Switching) are used to solve the problem of narrow viewing angle for the convention LCD panels. For example, in the FFS technology, the common electrodes (Vcom) formed on a transparent conductive layer is disposed above the pixel electrodes, so that the efficiency of fringe field can be improved, the aperture rate can be increased, and the light leakage can be reduced.
In addition, for sake of stability of the common electrodes, the common electrodes are designed as a net (the top, bottom, left, and right are connected in serial); however, if particles or photo-resists are remained above the data line during the formation process of the data line insulting layer or the common electrode, the common electrode and the data line may have a short circuit problem, which leads to a poor image quality, but the FFS technology has no solution for such a problem.
Therefore, a TFT substrate and a method for repairing the TFT substrate are requested if a short problem is generated in the common electrodes and the date lines.